Teardrops on My Guitar
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Alexis has a way of getting our favourite couple together but would it succeed? Rated K Obviously KB/RC pairings. Hope you like it... Reviews!


**This story is based around the story of Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift although I kinda altered it a tiny bit. Hope you like it! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, or the song – belongs to ABC and Taylor Swift! _

Rick Castle was just getting ready to go out on a date with his new bimbo girlfriend, Roxanne.

Alexis came into his room and stood in the doorway. She hated Roxanne. Everything about her just wanted to make the young teen puke. Everything from head to toe, the clothes she wore, her hairstyle, even her high-pitched voice! But of course, she couldn't do anything about it, because if that's what her father wants, that's what he'll get – (although secretly, everyone knew famous Richard Castle couldn't fall in love with anyone else because his heart was already taken by a one Detective Kate Beckett).

"Hi honey, I'm just about ready to go. The number of the restaurant is on the fridge, and if you need anything else, call that number or Detective Beckett kay?"

Her grandmother had gone to a party which only left Alexis at home, studying.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry, go have fun dad!" Alexis replied half-heartedly.

Rick gave his daughter a look over and replied, "Ok, I'm off, don't stay up too late, do your homework, don't answer the doorbell, lock all windows and doors, you know the works."

"Yeah Dad, sure. Bye." Alexis waved him out the front door.

As she sat down in front of her homework and began to start writing, an idea had come to her. One that involves Beckett and Castle, but would it work? She glanced down at her phone, and pressed the speed dial. If her dad can't see that Roxanne is too low for him, then she'll _make _him see.

"Hi Kate," Alexis greeted as soon as the young detective answered the phone.

"Hi Alexis, is something wrong?" Kate knew that Alexis was home alone tonight and was quite worried if something had happened to her.

"Oh, no. Just um, can I ask you a favour?"

Kate chuckled at the unsureness in the teen's voice and said, "Do I get to hear what it is?"

Alexis chuckled nervously and replied, "Well, I need your help."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"Well, umm, I need you to sing."

"Why?"

"Please. Please. Umm, just come and get me, and I'll explain on the way."

Kate sighed. "Ok, I'll see you in fifteen."

Twenty minutes later, Kate and Alexis were seated in a car and after rattling off the address to Kate, they were on their way.

"What do you need?"

"Well, I don't know how to ask, but would it be ok if you confess your love to Dad through a song?"

"A WHAT?"

"A song. You know, you sing a few verses and a chorus."

"I know what a song is Lexi, but how do you know I'm even in love with your dad?"

"Come on please," Alexis begged, "I mean, what's not to love?"

"Huh?" Kate said.

"Come on! Dad's charming and caring. Don't forget, he makes you laugh and smile on your worst days and he was the one who helped you get through your mother…"

Kate's face clouded, which didn't go unnoticed by Alexis who quickly corrected herself.

"I mean, he was the one who helped you get through the time when you needed someone the most. But most of all, I know, actually, scratch that, _everybody_ knows that he's in love with you too."

Kate couldn't disagree with what Alexis had said. She kinda had this feeling that Castle did like her, what with all the flirting and everything. But, not that she'll tell anyone yet, she loves Castle too.

Kate sighed, "Ok, I'll do it."

Alexis had a full blown grin on her face. "Thanks Kate!!!!"

Kate couldn't help but smile, "What's the plan?"

Alexis leaned back into her chair and began.

Arriving at the small bistro a half hour later, Alexis had a quick word with the D.J who had agreed to help her.

"Ok, you know the plan?"

Kate nervously nodded.

Outside, the D.J announced, "We have a very special guest this evening. Give it up for, Alexis Castle!"

There was a round of applause from the audience.

"Hey guys! How you all doing tonight?" Alexis bellowed into the microphone, "Now, who here is a big fan of Taylor Swift?"

Amazingly, the majority of the people had placed their hand up.

"Alright! For those of you who aren't, please, just bear with me. I am here to do a favour for one of my friends, who is here tonight to confess her love for a certain someone. Please, give it up for… KATE BECKETT!"

Kate shyly walked onto stage and saw Castle in the front row, with a shock expression on his face. Alexis gave her the mic.

"Hi everyone! How are you guys? I'm going to sing Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift. The lyrics are slightly changed. Just a tiny tiny bit though. Hope you like it!"

Kate nodded to Alexis behind her who had taken the place of a guitar. Alexis nodded back and began the intro.

Kate began to sing:

_Rick looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Rick talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

Rick walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

During the instrumentalist part, Kate walks up to Rick and whispers in his ear,

"Rick Castle, I love you. Always have, always will. I hope she makes you better." She then turns away and continues singing:

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see.

She then walks back onto stage when realisation hits her. She just confessed her love for Richard Castle to Richard Castle. Her eyes widen and she mumbles an apology and runs out back to the backstage, unbeknownst to all the audience as they started up chatter. Rick seeing what had happen follows her and tries to find her.

He finally discovers her hiding in a corner with tears soaking her shirt.

"Hey," he begins softly, trying not to disturb her.

"Go away Castle, go and entertain that blonde bimbo of yours," her voice filled with jealousy that she knows Castle can hear. She thought her would make some joke out of it, but surprisingly, he didn't.

"Kate, look at me. That blonde bimbo isn't mine, because someone else had already stolen my heart."

"Oh yeah? Who? Another blonde bimbo?"

"No… YOU…"

Kate looked up startled.

"That's right Kate Beckett, I love you too."

Kate smiled and took his face into his hands and kissed him. A kiss filled with passion, energy and joy.

She pulled back for air and whispered to him, "You know what I love you too."

Meanwhile, Alexis had been watching them, and smiled to herself when Kate pulled Rick into another kiss.

**That's my story! Hope you liked it! **

**Review Reviews please! **

**Genie**


End file.
